


Long Time No See

by 1DSmutFics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DSmutFics/pseuds/1DSmutFics





	Long Time No See

Harry Styles has always been the school nerd ever since he could remember. He was always bullied in school by what he wore and how he acted. He could usually always deal with it by just ignoring them and thinking of better things like what he’ll learn about that day.

 

Harry had always had a crush on Louis Tomlinson ever since the 8th grade. Louis was gay he’d been gay ever since the seventh grade when he first learned about masturbation and he’s very open about it. He’s just an average kid not popular but not a loser. He had many friends and he was usually nice to everyone.

 

Harry sat at the lunch table that Thursday afternoon with his only friend Liam who was too interested in his book to even listen to his friend talk about his crush. “Oi! Mate will you stop talking about him he’ll never notice you!?” Liam said looking up from his book to look at his friend.

Harry just shrugs and puts his head down on the table. Liam sighs “Come on Haz don’t get upset maybe one day he will?”.”Probably not Liam I know you’re right I j-” he get interrupted when he feels someone tap his shoulder.

 

He turns around and sees Louis staring down at him with a blank face. “Uhh Hello” Harry waved awkwardly. “Um would you stop staring at me across the lunchroom you’re kinda creeping me and my friends out” Louis spat. Harry just stared up at him not saying a word “Uhh hello earth to nerd here?” he waves his hand in his face and Harry just continues to stare.

 

Louis rolls his eyes and grabs Harry’s mashed potatoes from his plate and smears it on his face causing people to start laughing across the lunchroom. Harry wiped the potatoes from his big framed glasses and runs out of the lunchroom crying Liam grabs his bag and runs out after him yelling his name.

 

A Few Years Later

 

Louis was sitting at the same lunchroom table he did when he was a senior with his best mates Zayn and Niall. He looks around the lunchroom while they were talking and he sees a man sitting at a table across the lunchroom. He had dark brown curly hair and he was wearing a white scoop neck shirt showing the tops on his tattoo’s on his chest he was wearing dark black skinny jeans and white converse. Louis looked at him long enough he caught the other look at him and smirk.

 

He turned back around quickly and interrupted Zayn and Niall’s conversation. “Who is that over there” Louis asked “Where? What is he in?” Zayn looks around. “He has brown curly hair and he’s wearing a white shirt and black trousers” Louis described thinking on the image in the back of his head.

 

Zayn turns back around chuckling “Dude that’s Harry Styles”. “Who’s that?” Louis asked looking at Zayn “The kid who kept staring at you that one day then you smeared potatoes on his face” Niall says and chuckles “That can’t be him he was such a loser!” Louis bit his lip and looked back over at Harry who was sitting alone and playing on his phone. “Go ask him then if you don’t believe us” Zayn said “Actually I will” Louis looks at him before he gets up and heads over to the table where Harry is sitting. He sits down across from him.

 

Harry looks up and smiles a bit. “Uhh Louis Tomlinson yeah?” Louis nods and bites his lip “You wouldn’t happen to be Harry right?” Harry nods “Yeah Harry Styles and last I recall from you, you put mashed potatoes on my face” Harry giggled ‘Did he just fucking giggle?’ Louis thought “Oh yeah I’m so sorry for doing that I was so stupid” Louis apologized looking down at the boys chest.

 

He saw two birds on his chest and a bunch of other random tattoo’s on his arms “It’s okay it was the past. I see you like tattoo’s?” Harry said following Louis gaze “Oh yeah I do I have some but they’re all under my jumper” He lifts up his sleeve to show his quotation mark tattoo. Harry moves his hand up forward brushing their fingers together.

 

Harry felt his heart beating faster bringing back his feelings for Louis he knew he had to get him somehow “How about we go into the bathroom and you can show me them?” Harry asked nervously thinking Louis would reject his offer.

 

Louis smiled “Yeah sure why not” He got up and headed to the restroom. Harry followed him in and locked the door behind him. Louis bit his lip nervously and took off his shirt.

 

Harry looked up and down his torso looking at his figure not even acknowledging his tattoo’s. He stepped forward a couple steps looking down at Louis and putting his hands to his waist. Louis looked up and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry leaned down and crushed his lips against Louis and pushed him back against the cold wall making Louis shiver.

 

Harry licked against Louis bottom in asking for entrance and was granted. He battled for dominance slipping his tongue against Louis’. Harry pulled his trousers down to his knees revealing his hard on.

 

Louis breaks the kiss and growls in Harry’s ear “I want you to fuck me hard against this wall” Harry bit his lip to fight back a moan but nodded and replied “I’m gonna fuck you so good Tomlinson.”

 

Louis kicked off hit TOMS and unbuttoned his trousers bringing them down along with his boxers. Harry looked down at Louis shaft that was glistening in precum. “God you’re so hot, you’ve always been” Harry says before slamming his lips against Louis once again.

 

Harry rubs his hands all over Louis torso feeling his slight bit of tummy he has making him smile.

He reaches Louis dick and starts stroking it making Louis moan into the kiss breaking it. “So hard for me Louis, What are you thinking about?” Harry asked pushing his boxers down to his ankles were his trousers are now. “I’m thinking about you getting your big cock in my arse and fucking me till I can’t walk” Louis growled and threw his head back in pleasure as Harry thumbed his slit lightly. “Got any lube?” Harry asked taking his hand off of Louis shaft causing Louis to groan “Back pocket in my pants” “Slut who were you gonna fuck other than me” Harry growled and leaned down into his trousers taking the satchel of lube out. “I take a pack with me in case” Louis admitted

 

“Turn around and bend over” Harry said opening to packet and slicking up two fingers. Louis obeyed and bended over showing his small pink hole. Harry’s cock twitched at the sight he got on his knees in front of his arse and spread his cheeks “So pretty” he said before licking a big fat stripe over it making Louis whimper. Harry stuck one of his lubed fingers watching it stretch around it.

 

He starts moving it back and forth soon adding a second finger making Louis cry out a bit “So tight can’t wait to get you around me” Harry pushes his fingers in all the way in and pulls them out fast.

 

He removes his fingers and slicks up his cock. Louis turns around back against the wall eyes dilated staring into Harry’s green orbs. Harry lifts Louis against the wall Louis legs wrapping around his waist.

 

Harry puts his hand on his shaft and pushes it against Louis hole pushing it all the way in. “So tight so warm” “Fuckk” Louis whimpers burying his head into Harry neck. Harry thrusts in and out of him fast making Louis gasp.

 

“Fuck so good” Harry praises “So close” Louis moans “Come for me” Harry breaths out and Louis come in between their stomach he clenches around Harry’s dick making him lose it and cum inside Louis.

 

Harry pulls out and sets Louis back on the ground.

 

“Round two at your place” Louis asked and Harry nods his head and smiles.


End file.
